


A Fight She Couldn't Win

by Birdschach



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait is forced to skip the bathroom before a fight, and it turns into a battle against her own bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight She Couldn't Win

Cait sat in a dilapidated chair at a table tucked into a corner of the Combat Zone, nursing a drink and getting prepared for her next fight. Her corset and red hair making it painfully obvious to any newcomers that she wasn't one of the raiders, but she wasn't the boss either. She and Tommy had managed to keep their heads above the water for three years, him providing the business sense and commentary, and her fighting anyone stupid enough to try to take her on.

Looking around at the abysmal state of the place, she couldn't help but curse the raiders for taking over, nearly running the place into the ground. If they weren't such huge fans of the combat, they surely would have, but as it stood, Tommy had convinced them to become the new clientele with strict rules and harsh punishments for breaking them.

Knowing her next fight was coming up – against some no name raider who she'd never fought before – Cait finished her drink, rose from her chair, and headed to her room. She felt a pressure in her bladder, one she was all too familiar with. Drinking to escape the past inevitably lead to more problems, one of the least of which was having to piss frequently. She planned to go to her room, relieve herself, shoot up some of her stash of psycho, and clear her head before the fight.

As she walked, however, Tommy intercepted her. The ghoul was an old friend, if you could call the man who owned your contract and signed your checks a friend. Nonetheless, they had known each other for years, and had a sort of mutual respect, and his mottled face was familiar enough that she didn't feel disgust at the sight of him.

“Cait, glad I caught you.” He said, rasping in the way only a ghoul can. “I needed to have a word with you before this fight.”

“Look, Tommy, I'm kinda on my way to somethin'. Can't it wait until after the fight?” She asked, the drink and her accent playing havoc with the words. Tommy opened the door to his office, and ushered her in, and she knew she wasn't getting away that easy. Once the door had shut behind them, he answered.

“I'm afraid it can't, Little Bird. I know you always claim it's not my place, that I'm a damn fool who doesn't know fighting, but damn it. I can tell you're getting sloppy. I can see the effect the drugs and the drink are having on you, and I need you to straighten up.” He said, his emotion bleeding through despite his best efforts to sound businesslike. “I just don't think our...clients will keep paying for sloppy fights.”

“Ha! Sloppy? You're an idiot, you know that, Tommy? I'm the best fighter 'round here, and they all know it out there. They've all taken their shots, and they all missed, and know they just get to watch. Why don't'cha mind your own business?” She said, quickly growing furious for being dragged into a rehash of the same old argument, especially when all she wanted was to piss before she had to fight.

Hell, having to piss would make me a hell of a lot more sloppy than the damn psycho. She thought, wondering why Tommy felt the need to bring this up every other week. It was the same discussion every time. Him claiming the drugs were making her sloppy, her saying he was an idiot, then she walks away and nothing changes. She just wished he had put it off another day or so, for a time when she wasn't quite so desperate for relief. 

“We both see it, Little Bird. I've looked after you for a while now, and I don't want to see my prize fighter go down to some two-bit punk she could have easily taken out if she weren't strung out, y'know?” He said, practically pleading with her.

“We also both know how this conversation ends, Tommy. I'm goin' to my room, I've got a fight to get ready for, in case you forgot.” Cait said, heading for the door as Tommy threw his hands up in defeat. By now, he knew that his little talks were a wasted effort, but couldn't bring himself to just give up. 

By the time Cait reached her room, she realized she had to make a choice. She could feel withdrawal from the psycho setting in, but also had to piss so badly she could hardly stand still, the pressure in her bladder shifting into a pain. After a brief consideration, she went to her stash, grabbed the psycho, and shot up. While she had to piss badly, the shaking and headaches from the lack of psycho would end up being much harder on her. The usual rush of adrenaline, leading to increased strength and aggression, that came with psycho was lost on her, her years of abuse making the drug have almost no effect on her, instead simply letting her feel normal.

She heard Tommy beginning his announcements, and knew it was time for her to head back down. She definitely couldn't skip a fight right after one of his little talks, even Tommy had a limit to his patience, and it'd be much harder for Cait to get her hands on a steady supply of drinks and chems without the Combat Zone. She'd just have to skip all the showboating, put the new meat in his place, then take care of her rapidly filling bladder.

~X~

Cait stood in the bright lights of the cage, the prime attraction of the Combat Zone which drew in raiders from all over the Commonwealth. Tommy was rambling his introductions as always, but Cait had tuned him out completely, all of her attention on fighting her body's desperate cries for relief. She managed to lean against the wall of the cage, and cross her legs casually, bringing relief without being obvious.

There was a part of Cait that was actually somewhat worried. She hadn't expected her need to piss to get quite this bad, it was certainly worse than she could ever remember. Would she be able to fight at all in this condition? If she could, would she be able to hold on long enough? As she wondered, she looked over the raider she was to fight. He was big, sure, but that meant he'd be slow. If it had been any of the regulars, she knew she could take them. But he was new. New could mean all sorts of things.

“And now,” Tommy rasped over the speakers “Let's get down to fighting!” 

Cait snapped to focus, as the raider charged toward her. Shit. She thought, as she managed to just barely sidestep the charge, hitting him in the back as she did. Shoulda paid more attention. This bastard's faster than I thought. As she changed her stance, preparing for another charge, she saw the raider had changed his style as well. Rather than going for another charge, he began circling the cage, forcing her to mirror his movements lest he gain the upper hand. 

As they circled, each combatant looked for an opening. Before too long, Cait's body gave the raider his opening. While she had managed to keep herself under control so far, the pain suddenly became unbearable, causing her to double over in pain. She gasped, as a spurt of piss shot out of her before she could stop it.

“Shit.” Cait hissed through clenched teeth, fighting to stop her bladder from emptying. Her opponent could see quite clearly what was happening, the light dark patch on her crotch, and her desperately trying to regain control. He took his chance, delivering a sudden punch to her abdomen. Cait staggered back, the force of the blow nearly knocking her down. While she managed to stay on her feet, the blow was too much for her bladder. 

“Fuck, no, no...” She said, pressing her hands desperately between her legs as she tried to stop herself, but it was in vain. Her hot piss rushed out of her, rushing down her legs, soaking her pants, and splashing on the floor of the cage. Cait sighed with relief, though it seemed as though it would never stop. Her opponent watching her with a smug expression, Tommy and the audience looking on in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

But once the rush of piss stopped, and the feeling of stunned relief and pain faded, Cait felt only rage. She roared as she charged the raider, who was off guard, overly confident she couldn't recover that quickly from pissing herself. The look of shock on his face as she smashed her fist into it was almost worth the pain and embarrassment, and the satisfying crunch as he crumpled to the floor was even better. As he attempted to recover, she kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. 

“And what are you bastards gawkin' at?” She shouted at Tommy, the other fighters, and her raider audience. “You never seen someone piss themselves before?” Cait walked out of the cage and back to her room, hoping she could pretend this never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, so I hope this doesn't turn out too bad. I'm Fallout trash, and want to write one of these for each of the female companions, but who knows if I'll actually have ideas or inspiration? Only time will tell.


End file.
